Random high: a story of awesomeness
by golddragonriderkira
Summary: a mysterious school appears one day and forces some people they say are special to enter. there they find out that they are part of something they did not know existed, something that will change their lives forever. mostly powerpuff girls but is actually a crossover with MANY cartoons, animes, games etc. rated T cuz T is awesome! and they're teenagers, you know, they curse alot.
1. school start

**me: well, I just got another crazy idea for a crossover. this time it's in random high, a high school for... randomness. the principal is none other then ME, KIRA FIRE STAR! XD well, here we have a story about all the funny things that happen to the students when a sixteen year old girlish tomboy runs a school together with her friends ^^**

**Raven: Kira does not own anything that isn't rightfully hers.**

**Dexter: she will put songs in this just so you know. And all the characters are teenagers if not said otherwise, and Kira hasn't written in 1st person POV for very long so don't blame her if she gets it wrong sometimes.**

**Me: EXACTLY! ENJOY ^^**

* * *

**chapter 1**

_school start_

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

**Timmys POV**

I stared in awe at the enormous tree house high above me. _THIS is my new SCHOOL?_ I thought wide eyed. I had been forced by someone to enter this school called "random high" for reasons unknown. The only information I had got was that it was a school for special people and where I could order a uniform with color of my own choice. "wow..." was all Cosmo said as he snapped out of the shock he was in. "wow is right. This school is HUGE!" Wanda exclaimed. "at least the school uniform is somewhat normal..." I said.

The uniform was a white t-shirt with the schools logo(link to reference on my profile) on the back and my name in the front, a pair of baggy jeans, black converse and a black bracelet. The logo, my name, the pants and the shoe laces where all pink because that was the color I choose. The pants where a darker shade of pink though.

Poof giggled at the building, all the bridges connecting the different rooms to each other and the platforms that acted as "playgrounds" of what I could tell. It was a new school, this was the opening day and they already had plenty of students, I could tell because Tootie, A.J, Chester, Sanjay, Elmer and some others where forced here too.

"TIMMY!" I froze as Tootie wrapped her arms around me from behind, the blush crept it's way up to my cheeks when I saw A.J and Chester staring at me. "hi, guys!" I said, pushing the black haired girl off of me. "hi, Timmy! so... you have any idea what they mean with 'school for special people'?" A.J asked looking at the school. "no I do-" I was cut of by a soft voice coming from behind us. "hello, you must be Timmy, Tootie, Chester, A.J, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof. I'm Alice Moon Star, assistant principal, librarian and English teacher. We've been waiting for you!" we all turned around and gasped at what we saw.

There stood a 16 year old girl with blonde, wavy hair going all the way to below her knees, long bangs that she kept out of her face with two white hair pins and deep blue eyes. Her skin was soft and pale making her fit perfectly in her blue and white maids dress. She was very beautiful and I couldn't help but blush a little.

"Cosmo, Wanda and Poof? Who are they?" Chester asked being the first one to recover from the shock. "why, it's Timmys fairy god parents and their kid. it's okay Timmy. You have gotten permission showing them to all the students and teachers here seeing as Jorgen is P.E teacher." Alice explained without emotion. Cosmo, Wanda and Poof then came out of their hiding "really? He never told us that" I said ignoring the gasps my friends made when seeing the floating, winged family. "now if you could all be so kind as to stand here I will help you get up to the school!" Alice said pointing to a weird, stone platform with rune like markings all over. We did as she said. Alice took a deep breath and raised one of her hands.

I almost choked on my own saliva when all of a sudden we where carried into the air by a pile of water, we went through a hole in the floor on one of those platforms that where connected to the school. The water disappeared and the hole closed, we landed hard and I rubbed my back seeing it was that I had landed on. A little, yellow eyed girl came up to us.

Her hair was short and blue in a flip at the ends, her bangs where rainbow colored and the freckles she had made her look really cute. She was dressed in a yellow, long sleeved shirt with a purple duck on it under neath a sleeve less jeans jacket, green shorts and white stockings, one blue sock with pink hearts and one red with black stripes, orange converse where one shoe lace where violet and the other green. She completed her look with two white ribbons on either side of her head.

"Hello, I'm Banana Milkshake Star. The principals little sister, random highs math and music teacher. Nice to meet you all! Come with me and I'll show you the way to your respective sections. I know we didn't tell you but you will live here at the school. There's no need to panic if you haven't packed your things, everything you need is here in the school already! Now FOLLOW ME!" Banana cheered. I followed her willingly, _live here? Together with Tootie? I'm doomed! _I thought to myself and mentally slapped my face.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

**Kuki POV**

I looked at the kids that just arrived, the one in the front had some thing that looked like bunny teeth picking out of his upper lip and brown, messy hair with blue eyes. The girl to his left had black hair in two gravity defying ponytails and purple glasses with purple eyes, her uniform was like mine, a white t-shirt with the school logo at the back and her name in the front, a skirt that reached mid thigh, white stockings and black converse just that hers was purple while mine was green. I already liked her. Then there was a blonde boy to the bunny toothed ones right, he had turquoise eyes and his uniform was dark green. To the blonde boys right there where this dark skinned, bald boy with blue eyes, his uniform was blue. Over the pink clad boy was three fairies, one with pink hair and pink eyes that was a girl, one guy with green hair and eyes and a little kid with purple hair and eyes.

I looked at the purple girl and read her name, 'Tootie' "ah, what a cute name!" I squealed without thinking and blushed out of embarrassment when everyone looked at me. "who has a cute name?" Wally asked and I blushed redder. "T-Tootie..." I stammered and laughed nervously. "really?" Tootie said looking hopefully at me, I nodded. She glanced at my name and gasped "Kuki? That's so adorable!" she said and I lit up. "you think?" I said before running up to her, we hugged and giggled happily.

"so... how did you guys react when that blue girl controlled the water?" Nigel asked and I giggled again at the thought of Wally screaming "we're gonna die!". The guy whose name apparently was Timmy answered "Tootie blew up my ear drums!", Tootie laughed nervously. "sorry about that Timmy..." she said looking at Timmy with loving eyes. Timmy shivered "it's okay, just... just stop looking at me like that!" he said. I felt bad for Tootie when she looked down with sad eyes.

Nigel looked at the room assignment paper "well just look at that, Kuki and Tootie has rooms next to each other!" he said and looked at me and my new friend. I stared at him processing what he said then burst out cheering with Tootie. A.J and Chester, as it said on their shirts, held their heads "gaaaaaaaaah, make it stop!" they both said and I giggled. This was going to be a fun year.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

**Boomer POV**

I watched as the principal- a girl very alike Alice but with straight hair, red eyes and slightly tanned skin- walked onto the stage. It was very many students but they had somehow managed to get all of them to sit at the long tables in the big room with glass roof. I sat beside Brick and Butch, across from Blizzard and Bat. The murmur died out as the 16 year old stood there waiting. "hello everyone!" she greeted after everyone had gone silent. "welcome to my school, random high! I'm Kira Fire Star and before you ask, no, Alice and I is not related, she's my counterpart." she continued and before I even knew the question was in my head she had answered it. "I hope you like it here so far, well, first I have to tell you that the letter you all received asking for you to send a blood sample was from us. We where trying to find out which classes you all would have to take by identifying your blood!" she explained and I remembered how confused me and my brothers had been when we had read that letter. But non the less we had sent the blood sample and now we knew why. "second, the classes are not all the same, like, we teach you about the MAGICAL WORLDS history which also means you won't have to remember dead kings or stuff that is unimportant. The magical worlds history is way different and if you don't know some stuff there the, for an example, math or P.E class will be very difficult for you. And then some of you will have to attend special classes that is not for all of you." Kira said and I got confused. _Magical world? What's she talking about?_ I thought and looked at my red brother for an explanation but he just shrugged and Blizzard shook his head when I looked at him.

When Kira had explained some school rules and other stuff we all received our schedules. This was how my week looked like:

_**Monday:** history, math, P.E, lunch, English, music, biology. _Normal

_**Tuesday: **English, combat training, lunch, math, physics, history. _Combat training?

_**Wednesday: **P.E, astronomy, rune understanding, lunch, wizard crafts, language. _Wait... what?

_**Thursday: **history, geography, survival, lunch, weapon forging, spell training. _Huh?

_**Friday: **spell training, combat training, rune making, lunch, weapon forging, power control, wizard crafts. _That's... just weird!

I looked at my brothers, they had the same puzzled looks as everyone else as they stared at the schedules in their hands. Brick looked at me after some more staring and I shrugged. I looked to Kira, and what I saw made me angry, she stood there SMIRKING and GIGGLING. "I hope it's not too hard to understand. We tried making it fit your special abilities as much as possible. And before you ask, we know your potentials because of the blood samples." she explained. I got confused again, in which way was my chemical X powers related to a WIZARD? I looked at the paper again.

"Brick, what weird classes do you have?" Butch asked still staring confused at his paper. "power control, animal senses, survival, combat training, animal language, agility and transform ability." Brick said furrowing his eye brows. "I have combat training, weapon forging, rune understanding, rune making, survival, horse riding, bow training, nature understanding and concentration." Butch said and raised an eyebrow. "well... they seem to think I'm a fucking WIZARD!" I said irritated after looking trough my classes again.

Kira smiled at all of us "since today is Saturday you have until tomorrow to learn the names of EVERYONE in this school, it's very risky if you do not know everyone's names and what they look like. You are not allowed to talk to anyone about what happens here at the school if the person is not FROM the school, does everyone understand?" all of us nodded and Kira grinned bigger. "great, then you can go do whatever you want. It's an honor to have you all here, bye for now!" she said and the room started clearing out.

What was with this place?

* * *

**me: well... what do you think? more cartoons, animes, games etc. will come later in the story if you just REVIEW!**

**Mandy: or taste my wrath again!  
**

**Kuki: DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! and as Kira says, if you don't have anything good to say just SHUT UP!  
**

**Cosmo: BYE!  
**


	2. say what?

**Me: HI EVERYONE! I'M BAAAAAAACK! Since this story is better then randomness on a new level: Kira's fantasy I decided to continue. I'll maybe put a song in this chapter, I dunno, my brain does whatever it feels like :3**

**Abby: Kira does not own anything that isn't rightfully hers!**

**Banana: R&R people! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_say what?_

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

**Robin POV**

it wasn't so hard remembering everyone, their names was easy because you could just look at their shirts and once we knew their names we knew their looks. One thing that bothered me was that I had noticed the HIVE 5 and some other villains. It was weird because that Kira girl seemed to know who was good and who was bad, all the bad guys lived in one house and us good guys in the other.

I had become friends with a guy from the 'dark side' ,as the house was called, his name was Brick. He was surprisingly smart and logically thinking, unlike his brother Butch who where kind of psycho. I smiled as Brick walked up to me, "yo, Rob! Ready for tomorrow?" he said smirking. I high fived him and grinned "yup, all good!" I answered.

"Hey, Rob... do you ever take of that mask?" Brick asked and I shook my head.

"nope, I'd rather keep it on!" Brick smirked again.

"ah, hello, you are a friend of Robins, yes?" Starfire said as she walked up to us. Brick nodded and smiled politely towards Star "yes, my name's Brick, nice to meet you!" he said and Starfire shook the hand he had reached out.

"my name is Starfire, it is nice meeting you too" she said with a bright smile.

"well, we should go to the cafeteria-restaurant-thingy to get some food don't you think!?" I said and tried not to show that I was STARVING. Brick and Star both nodded and we started walking.

**Kira POV**

I looked happily at the food I had received and started eating. "Take it easy Kira, you'll get a tummy ache if you eat so fast!" Kenji said laughing at me. "But Bananas cooking is so good!" I exclaimed happily, Banana smiled. "thank you sis!" she said taking a bite of her sandwich. I looked at Kenji, I still couldn't really believe he had agreed to being my boyfriend.

He had black-brown hair with three red highlights in the bangs and brown eyes, he was slightly tanned, just a little more then me and was well trained. He wore a black, white and red drag race jacket over a white t-shirt, black, white and red drag race pants and black combat boots.

I smiled to myself and glanced over at my two best friends Kin and Kyoko.

Kin had black hair that reached her mid back with long bangs that covered her left eye. She pulled back the bangs on the right side with three hairpins showing her icy blue eye. She was dressed in a pair of skinny jeans with a turquoise tank top under her green sport's jacket.

Kyoko had one red eye on the left and the right one was dark blue. Her hair reached the middle of her neck and had a nice orange color while her bangs reached just below her breasts and was hot pink. She wore a white blouse under a blue vest and Scottish plaid skirt with chains hanging from her black belt. She had a dark red tie with a skull on the end around her neck together with a silver necklace with a cross on it joined by a black collar. She had black net stockings, one pink knee high sock, on the left, and the other was red, the right one. Over the socks she had, on the left, a purple leg warmer and, on the right, a blue one. Her left shoe was a brown converse with orange shoe lace and the other black with a green shoe lace. Her bangs was also pulled back with hairpins of different colors, three on the left and four on the right, she also had a black rose hair accessory on the right. Her wrists where covered with different colored bracelets and she wore some make up. Green eyeshadow on her right eye and yellow on the left, mascara, black lip stick and eye liner. She also had cross earrings on.

I myself wore a red tank top that showed my belly with a corset like black thing in the front with white laces. White knee high converse with red shoe laces and black stars. I also had net stockings and net, fingerless, gloves that reached my elbows, both where red. I finished it with a black skirt that reached mid thigh and a black ribbon holding my hair in a high ponytail. Banana had somehow made me wear it and I felt extremely uncomfortable, being somewhat tomboyish and all.

I finished my food and waited for the rest to finish. "Alice, how come they never get YOU to wear something else then your maid outfit?" I asked after sometime and looked at my blue counterpart. She just shrugged with her usual emotionless face and continued eating.

I sighed, "so... everyone feeling good for tomorrow?" I asked the rest of them. Alice nodded with Kyoko and Banana, Kin gave me a thumbs up and Kenji smiled "yes, it'll be fun seeing if they have any experience at all in magical world P.E!" he laughed devilishly and I smirked. "I bet they have no idea what we have planned for them!" I said laughing evilly together with Kenji.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

**Boomer POV**

**monday**

the first two lessons was canceled today so that we would learn where all of our classes where located, all of us had to carry around a bag with our stuff because they didn't have lockers here. I walked into the changing room and walked up to the number of P.E locker I had gotten. I changed and then walked out to the gym. I stared with wide eyes at the stuff filling the room. There where stuff that looked like it belonged in a movie where they trained spies or something. It somewhat reminded him of the training room in the kung fu panda movie.

"okay, everyone, sit down!" a guy with military clothes, small wings, a golden crown and white hair said and we all sat down, seeing as he was really muscular and scary looking even with that little crown. Another guy with drag race clothing stood beside him with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

"Kira will now show you the hard course." the winged guy said. I looked at our principal with a confused look. She smiled wide then ran right into the first obstacle. She gracefully dodged the burning balls that swung from side to side while at the same time not falling from the small rope she was on. After that she jumped down and made her way through the pillars of fire that shot up from the ground. It was unbelievable that she was so good at it. Kira, after quite a while, finished and earned an applause from us students she smiled and brofisted the drag race guy "your turn, Kenji!" she said and winked at him.

"now the easy course will be shown by Kenji!" the fairy guy said and I looked again at that Kenji dude. He was just as good as Kira had been. Dodging and making it through every obstacle. _How the HELL do they expect me to do THAT? _I thought irritated. I had superpowers and still I had never been able to do what they had just shown.

"you will all try this once! Don't worry, Kira will see so that you don't get burned." Kenji said and after that we all got to choose course. I choose the easy one. I didn't make it though, Brick didn't either while Butch made it through the hard course almost all the way. Blizzard had gotten burned on his hand when doing the easy one and Bat had made it all the way on the hard. When the lesson was over I was exhausted. Brick panted beside me as we waited for Kira to come back with bandages for Blizzard.

"FUCK, that was hard as hell!" Brick said still trying to catch his breath. I nodded while Bat smirked "hell no, it was easy!" he exclaimed. He pulled a hand through his yellow, shoulder length hair and I noticed that his yellow eyes shone of excitement. I raised an eye brow at him. Kira came back and bandaged Blizzards hand. Blizzard smiled at her and she smiled back.

Blizzards wavy, white hair was a total mess and his black eyes looked tired. He got off of the ground and walked over to us "damn that hurt!" he said and Butch laughed.

* * *

**Me: well... sorry that it's so short -.-" I feel kinda lazy but I wanted to upload today so... here ya go ^^**

**Blossom: don't forget to review!**

**Starfire: bye!**


	3. Halloween party and redheads

**Me: HI EVERYONE! I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER YAY! slightly delayed halloween chappie XDDD**

**Elenore: you hyper?**

**Me: MAYBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Elenore: *sigh Kira does not own anything that isn't rightfully hers!**

**Brittany: R&R people :D**

**Me: and just so you know... they started the school a week or so before halloween because the school opened then! ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Halloween party and redheads_

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

**Kyokos POV**

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYBODY!" I heard Kiras voice from the speakers. I smiled and looked back at the students. "THAT'S YOUR QUE! PAIR UP AND FIGHT EACHOTHER WITH ALL YOU'VE GOT!" I said and blew the whistle I had around my neck. It was amusing seeing my class making progress. They had gone from inexperienced to at least knowing the basics in one week.

"oh, hi Kin. On a break I see!" I said as my black haired friend stood beside me.

"yup, the students only have combat training today!" she said inspecting the students.

I watched the teenagers dance around the field and blew my whistle. "GARFIELD, NO POWERS, SAME GOES FOR YOU BUTCH!" I screamed at the two boys that was fighting eachother. They both groaned, Butch stopped using laser eyes and Beast boy turned human again.

Kin stiffed a laughter and smiled at me "want me to help? I have nothing to do!" she said and I nodded.

"HI GUYS!" Kira put her arms around each of our shoulders and grinned widely.

"yo, FLBBFF!" Kin said and put her own arm around Kira.

"so... what up?" Kira asked and watched the students.

"they're making great progress! Why are you here?" I asked also putting my arm around the blonde girl.

"I'll just help you out since I have nothing to do!" Kira said. "and Tamashi needed some fresh air!" she added gesturing her head towards the red dragon behind us.

Tamashi was Kiras partner. A red dragon with a lizards head and body, a alligators legs, big, worn out bat wings and four horns on the head. He had a mustache like that of a Chinese dragon and was currently laying in the grass sleeping. Some leaves was stuck in his hair thong and his bright green eyes where closed.

"he seems exhausted!" Kin pointed out and Kira nodded.

"he's been locked in the cellar of our house way too long!" she explained and grinned again.

"PHINEAS, DON'T BE AFRAID TO PUNCH! USE YOUR FULL POWER OR I'LL HAVE TO GIVE YOU EXTRA LESSONS!" I screamed and the red haired boy immediately fought his opponent with full force. Well... as much force he could.

"GOOD JOB KICK, KEEP THAT UP AND I'LL GIVE YOU A COOKIE!" Kira screamed and Kick gave her a thumbs up while fighting.

After one and a half hour we took a break. The whole school had combat training the whole day seeing as it was Halloween and all. Kira petted Tamashis head as she lay on top of him, just below his big head. "good boy!" she said with a loving voice. Tamashi purred like dragons do when they're happy. I was leaning my back against his body below where Kira was and Kin lay on the ground with her head in my lap.

"look, a bunny!" Kin exclaimed randomly and pointed to a cloud that actually looked like a bunny.

"oooooh, so pretty!" Kira said as she turned around and lay on her back, staring up at the clouds.

"I thought it was going to rain today!" I said looking at the bright sky.

"it is! I can feel it!" Kira said closing her eyes and relaxing even more.

"I can feel it tooooo~!" Kin sang relaxing as much as Kira did.

"you guys are so weird!" I smiled at my friends.

"that's why you love us!" Kira exclaimed happily and brofisted Kin. Tamashi purred again and I smiled even more.

"true that!" I said and joined my best friends of all time in their brofist.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

**Buttercups POV**

I stared at the big creature our teachers was relaxing with. It was so... beautiful. "what IS that?" I asked not looking away from the lizard like being.

"I don't know... maybe we can ask them?" Bubbles said cheerfully also staring at it.

"let's go then!" Blossom said, pulling herself off of the ground. Blaze did the same, grabbed Bees hand and followed our red headed leader. I nodded at Bubbles and we also followed.

"um... excuse me?" Blossom said and Kin, the survival teacher, looked at us.

"what is it?" she said and smiled. I saw that she was very comfortable where she was lying and wondered why Kira was laying on top of the creature instead of on the ground. Kiras pose didn't seem as comfortable as Kins.

"um... what sort of... um... animal is that?" Blossom said unsure of whether or not they where going to be angry at her for asking.

"It's my dragon, Tamashi!" Kira said turningaround so she was lying on her stomach and petted the dragons head. Tamashi purred. I thought it was kinda cute how the big creature was so loving towards the girl.

I looked at Kira and first then I saw her ears where somewhat pointy. Kira noticed me staring and smiled "my mother was an elf!" she explained and looked at me. I blushed out of embarrassment and smiled back "o-oh, sorry, I was just curious!" I stuttered, it was embarrassing that a TEACHER- and not just any theacher, the PRINCIPA- had caught me staring at her.

"It's okay, I'm also curious about some stuff!" she said stroking Tamashis hair, pulling out the leaves and combing it with her fingers. The dragon closed his eyes and purred again.

"awwwwwww, he's so cute!" Bubbles exclaimed. Kyoko looked at her watch and poked Kins forehead.

"time to get up, lazy ass!" she said and Kin sat up, yawning.

"I'm not lazy, you're lazy, b!tch!" Kin said and Kira laughed together with Kyoko.

"okay, maybe I am lazy, BUT YOU ARE TOO!" Kin laughed.

"yes, yes we are!" Kira said while rolling off of Tamashi. She landed face first on the ground and pulled herself to her feet again as if nothing happened. I noted that her clothes where totally different from yesterday.

Her hair where in two braids with black ribbons at the ends. She wore a white and green striped boys shirt with "Hammarby" written in yellow letters in the front. Under that she wore black, skinny jeans along with some black converse. She also wore glasses.

"I didn't know you needed glasses." I said.

"There's many thing you don't know about me!" she said smirking.

Kyoko blew her whistle "OKAY EVERYBODY, SIT DOWN CLOSE TO ME AND I'LL TELL YOU WHAT WE'RE GONNA DO NEXT!" she ordered. I sat down beside my sisters and looked at our teachers that where now gathering together behind Kyoko, Kira and Kin.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

**Third person POV**

the very big ballroom, or "LOL-room" as Kira said, was packed with students and teachers dressed up as different creatures and other things. The school had a Halloween party and no school the next day because of the fact that they would stay up late.

The ballroom was decorated with jack o' lanterns on the floor and candles on the walls giving the only light in the dark room with black silk on the walls. There was a big stage in the end of it and a big sign that said "Happy Halloween!" with different doodles around the black text.

The murmur quickly died out when Banana went up on stage and grabbed the microphone. "HELLO, EVERBODY!" the little girl said cheerfully, she was dressed up as a black cat. "my big sister and her two best friends want to sing a song for you. Give it up for, KIN, KIRA AND KYOKO!" she walked behind the stage and the three girls walked up instead. Kira was dressed as Ezio from assassin's creed, Kin was a creeper and Kyoko had on a gothic, ripped outfit and fake vampire teeth.

(Kira: **bald, **Kin: this one, Kyoko: _cursive_, all: _**like this**_)

**boys and girl of every age**

wouldn't you like to see something strange?

_Come with us and you will see_

_**this, our town of Halloween.**_

_**This is Halloween, this is Halloween.**_

Pumpkin scream in the dead of night.

_**This is Halloween, everybody make a scene.**_

_Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright._

_**It's our town, everybode SCREAM.**_

**In this town of Halloween.**

I am the one hiding under your bed,

teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red.

_I am the one hiding under your stairs,_

_fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair._

_**This is Halloween, this is Halloween**_

**Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween.**

**In this town we call home,**

**everyone hail to the pumpkin song.**

In this town, don't we love it now?

Everybody's waiting for the next surprise.

_Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can._

_Something's waiting now to pounce and how you SCREAM._

**This is Halloween, red 'n' black, slimy green**

**aren't you scared? **No that's just fine.

Say it once, say it twice.

Take a chance and roll the dice.

_Ride with the moon in the dead of night._

_**Everybody SCREAM, everybody SCREAM.**_

_**In our town of Halloween.**_

**I am the clown with the tear away face.**

**Here in a flash then gone without a trace.**

_I am the who when you call, who's there?_

**I am the wind blowing through your hair.**

I am the shadow in the moon at night.

Filling your dreams to the brim with fright.

_**This is Halloween, this is Halloween.**_

**Halloween, **_Halloween, _Halloween, **Halloween.**

_Halloween_**_, Halloween._**

_Tender lumplings everywhere,_

_life's no fun without a good scare._

That's our job, but we're not mean.

In our town of Halloween.

**In this town, don't we love it now?**

**Everybody's waiting for the next surprise.**

Skeleton Jack might catch you in the black

and scream like a banshee,

make you jump out of your SKIN.

_This is Halloween, everybody SCREAM._

_Won't you please make way for a very special guy?_

**Our man Jack is king of the pumpkin patch.**

**Everybody hail to the pumpkin king NOW.**

_**This is Halloween, this is Halloween.**_

**Halloween, **_Halloween, _Halloween, **_Halloween._**

**_In this town we call home_**

**_everyone hail to the pumpkin song._**

**_La, la, la la-la_**

**_La, la, la la-la_**

**_La, la, la la-la-la_**

**_la-la-la whoo._**

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" the three girls shouted happily and everyone clapped their hands.

"good job!" Kin said and brofisted Kira then high fived Kyoko when they had gone off stage.

"YOU WHERE AWESOME, SIS!" Banana cheered and hugged Kira.

"thanks!" Kira said and hugged back.

Meanwhile some of the red heads in the school had started befriending each other. "FINALLY, someone I recognize!" Princess exclaimed and sat down at a table with Blossom. Blossom looked at Princess and smiled.

"hi Princess. If you're still a spoiled brat I'm going to leave right now!" she said and Princess giggled.

"I'm still spoiled and a little bitchy sometimes but not a brat!" Princess said and took a sip of her soda. Kira had forbidden all alcohol and drugs(except medicine) in the school so no one was drunk or high enough to do anything stupid.

Blossom giggled too. "maybe we can be friends then?" she said taking a bite of her candy bar.

Princess nodded and smiled, "sure, never thought it would happen though." she said jokingly.

"yeah, it's shocking!" Blossom said and both laughed.

"hi, might as well hang with you guys since my sisters left me." Berserk sat down on the opposite side of Blossom and sighed.

"oh, hi Berserk!" Blossom said. She was too bored to complain, besides, Berserk was pretty nice sometimes.

Princess giggled "three redheads at one table." she said and Blossom smiled. Berserk laughed "guess it's fate then!".

"hi there, um... have you by any chance seen a boy with a mask and black spiky hair dressed up as what you earthlings call a 'zombie'" a girl with red hair, orange-ish skin and green eyes asked.

"no, I can barely see anything is this crowd." Princess said.

"oh, then I shall go look if I can find him again." the girl said and turned around.

"hey, your name's koriand'r right? Maybe we can hang out since we're all bored!?" Berserk said and the girl turned to them again.

"yes, my name is koriand'r but please could you call me Starfire? Of course we can do this 'hanging out' you are talking about" Koriand'r said and sat down besides Berserk.

"can I call you Kori instead?" Princess asked and Koriand'r nodded slowly.

"you can call me Bloss if you want to!" Blossom said and smiled.

"I wanna be called by my name since it's impossible to come up with a nickname for me." Princess said and tugged some of her curly strands of hair behind her ear.

"same here!" Berserk said and Blossom giggled.

"redhead party huh!? Mind if I join?" a girl they all remembered as Kim said with a smile.

"sure, go ahead and sit down." Blossom said and Kim sat down by Princess.

"can I join too?" the girl named Frankie asked. They nodded and she also sat down.

Soon Misty, Nausicaä, Candace and Natasha(yes, I just made black widow a teenager! Problem?) joined too and they all created a group together that they named "the random high redheads".

"so... what are you all dressed up as anyways?" Misty asked after she had laughed at a joke Berserk made.

"I'm Brick!" Blossom said and Berserk once again burst out laughing.

"that is the name of your counterpart, yes?" Kori asked and Blossom nodded.

"I'm a murder bunny!" Frankie said and high fived Misty.

"zombie Pikachu!" Misty said and smirked.

"I'm a black widow!" Natasha said and all of them started laughing.

"I'm just a simple devil!" Princess said striking a funny pose which made them laugh for the millionth time that night.

"oh wait, before you say something, Nau is a bat!" Berserk said and Nausicaä nodded.

"and you're a japanese doll!" she said looking at Berserks geisha makeup.

"I'm shego!" Kim said, happy that she had managed to finish her costume the night before.

"I'm a witch!" Candace said and smiled happily.

They continued talking and eating candy till they got tired of just sitting there and started dancing together.

"okay everyone, pair up, we're now having a dancing challenge!" Kira said after a while.

Candace went to dance with hear boyfriend Jeremy, Kim with Ron, Nausicaä didn't want to participate, Berserk got asked to dance with a blushing Blake, Kori found Robin and Princess immediately grabbed Mitch.

Blossom looked around for anyone to dance with. Someone tapped her on her shoulder and she turned around. Brick smirked at her, he had a lot of spider accessories but Blossom didn't know what he was dressed as. "wanna dance, Pinky?" he said, she blushed slightly and smiled at him. "sure" she replied and let herself get dragged to the middle of the dance floor.

_Why do I get so nervous when he holds my hand? _She thought before the music started.

* * *

**Me: so... whadda ya think? It was fun writing this :3**

**Blossom: did you have to write Blossick? /**

**Brick: awwww, you know you love me! ;3**

**Me: yes I had to! BLOSSICK FTW! Review or eat Kori's alien food!**

**Kori: it tastes that bad, yes?**

**Me: yes, yes it does!**


	4. IMPORTANT MASSAGEI'm so sorry!

**I'm sorry for saying this but I'm not going to be on fanfiction for a while. I just can't write anything for the time being. I'm really sorry. I will come back sometime, when the will to write stories comes back but until then this story is discontinued... maybe, just maybe I'll do a comic of it instead. I really don't know. I hope you're not mad at me. Writing just doesn't work for me right now, I really have a major writer's block so don't judge me.  
**

**again, I'm REALLY sorry.  
**

**Bye for now fanfiction.  
**


End file.
